


Unfinished Monster OT6 Parts

by Anonymous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Come Inflation, Double Vaginal Penetration, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: idk man i wrote this a longass time ago and it's just. it was supposed to be a simple porn prompt and i gave it like a plot and shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was: a monster au were everyone but michael is a monster and for whatever reason all the monsters are super attracted to him so they decide to turn him into their pet, he is initially against it but they just treat him so well with their monster cocks he submits to them
> 
> and i did all this.

 

“Hey, Michael.”

He jumped, turning from where he was staring absently at the sky outside the drive-through window to face the cash register and the person in front of the counter, almost plastering on his customer service smile before he realized who it was, relaxing instead into a genuine grin. “Hey, Jeremy. How’s it going?”

The customer smiled back at him, almost as bright as his shock of purple hair, and Michael swore that the kid would have been wagging his tail if he had one. Jeremy was a cute one: a little odd, but cute. His coworkers swore up and down that Jeremy only ever came in when Michael was working, always looking dejected when he walked in to find out Michael had called in sick and leaving without even ordering, and sometimes Michael really thought he saw the colorful flash of Jeremy’s hair in the crowd as he walked home from his shift, but the short man seemed harmless and friendly, so it didn’t really matter.

“Pretty good. Can I get my usual?” Jeremy asked, and Michael made an exaggerated face at the younger man.

“You expect me to remember your  _ usual?”  _ he sneered, a grin that he couldn’t hide twitching at his lips. “You think you’re special?”

But Jeremy just barked back a laugh, not deterred at all by the joke. “I mean, you got any other five-four guys with purple hair showing up, ordering something that’s  _ not  _ coffee from Starbucks?”

Michael burst into laughter with him before punching in Jeremy’s strawberry frappucino and croissant, scrawling “SCF” and “LIL J” on the side of a venti cup and sliding it towards Mica before grabbing Jeremy’s croissant from the case and popping it into the microwave for him, knowing the other lad liked his pastry warmed. “You know the total, dude.”

“Yeah, I do,” Jeremy agreed, inserting his card into the chip reader and then scrawling his name on the screen before Michael handed him his receipt. “Thanks, Michael.”

“No problem, Lil J,” he replied amicably, the younger man sticking around to get his croissant before taking his usual seat in the corner of the cafe, waiting for Mica to call him to get his drink.

Michael could feel Jeremy’s eyes on him whenever the lad wasn’t looking at his phone, but he didn’t mind it; it was kinda flattering, seeing as Jeremy was pretty cute and  _ really  _ fuckin’ buff, and it gave Michael something to think about as he went through the monotony of checking out more customers.   
What was Jeremy thinking about as he studied Michael so intently? Was he ever gonna pony up and hit on Michael? Seriously, the dude had been coming around for months, and he was hot, and Michael hadn’t gotten any for a long ass time. Michael couldn’t properly flirt on the job, so Jeremy needed to make a move.

He waved to the purple-haired lad when Jeremy left, getting the usual ribbing from Mica about his customer crush before he went through the rest of the day, giving the arriving shift a wave as he logged out of the POS system and then clocked out, pulling off his stupid green apron and black hat so he could walk home.

He could feel the hairs at the back of his neck raise as he walked, someone's eyes on him, but he didn’t look behind him, just shifting his backpack higher on his shoulder as he ducked further into the crowds of people on the sidewalk, trying to melt into the anonymous mass. Michael didn’t really think he was being stalked: nothing weird had turned up at his apartment, no creepy love notes or random gifts, no one asking for him at the front desk or creeping on the fire escape. So Jeremy was friendly and showed up a lot, but a kid with a crush didn’t automatically equal  _ stalker. _

Michael was  _ fine.  _ Mica and Lindsay worried way too much about shit that didn’t matter.

 

Jeremy showed up a few times over the course of the next week, and it was always nice to see him, idly chatting about games when he wasn’t holding up a line, exchanging genuine smiles when they didn’t have time to talk. Tired of waiting for the younger man to make a move, Michael actually planned to give Jeremy  _ his  _ phone number, just get the ball rolling, but the day came and Jeremy didn’t show, only worsening Michael’s mood; he had the closing shift  _ and  _ Jeremy had ditched him. Fucking rude.

Closing shift meant hanging out with Jon instead of Mica and Lindsay, the older man’s dry wit and scathing comments about shitty customers making the miserable shift just a bit brighter, a smirk twitching at Michael’s lips almost all evening. They got a chance to talk properly, laughing together as they emptied the coffee machines and washed out all their blenders, Michael grabbing a mop to take care of the floors as Jon took a rag to the tables, the stupid smooth jazz shit that usually played over the radio switched out for a 90’s station, Jon’s legitimate singing drowned out by Michael’s exaggerated yelling of the lyrics.

It was nearly midnight when they were finished, and while Michael kind of wanted to accept Jon’s offer of a ride home, he knew the other man lived in the opposite direction of his apartment, so he waved him off, assuring Jon he was fine to walk.

“It’s a couple blocks, man. I’ll be fine,” he promised, Jon simply arching an eyebrow at him. “Rismonger, seriously- I’m good.”

“If you say so,  _ Jones,”  _ Jon replied, both of them chuckling before they parted ways, Jon locking the door behind him as Michael headed home.

He was about halfway there when he felt the familiar prickle of eyes on him, the feeling more sinister in the dark of night, no matter how many streetlights Michael passed under. It was just… uncomfortable, and Michael tugged his beanie down more, shoulders raising defensively. He wouldn’t look behind himself. Michael was just imagining things.

When Michael glanced behind himself, he found himself relieved to see that the only thing on the street was a dog.

A closer look revealed that it was far too large and wild-looking to be a dog, too big to even be a normal  _ wolf,  _ though why there would even be a normal wolf running wild in Austin, Michael had no idea. And it was just  _ sitting  _ there, staring at him; and it was staring at him, brown eyes piercing Michael’s fucking soul; no wonder he felt like he was being watched.

Michael took a slow step backwards when the massive creature stood, tail flicking behind it, ears flattened against its skull, and then turned and  _ fucking ran  _ when it growled, hearing the click of its massive claws against the pavement behind him as it started running after him.

He was running on pure adrenaline at this point, not caring that his flight probably just encouraged the beast to chase him, just wanting to get home- but suddenly the creature that had kept its distance was suddenly on his left, snarling and snapping, turning him away from the street where his apartment building sat and towards another part of the city, a part that wasn’t as familiar, wasn’t safe.

Michael didn’t even think to stop at any of the buildings he passed, disregarding the warm glow of any lights in his terror; it was fucking stupid, some horror movie bullshit, and he knew it, but his rational mind had been drowned out by the singular urge to  _ run.  _ The beast was  _ herding  _ him, his mind realized, usually staying far enough behind him to push him forward, but quickly running up beside him when Michael tried to veer off the course it apparently had planned, snapping and growling at Michael to get him to turn.

But it didn't matter what Michael's mind noticed: the fear had taken over and he was just trying to get away.

There were woods close, some of the few trees that Austin had, and Michael absolutely did not want to go there, but the snarls from behind him and the loud click of claws behind him forced Michael into the trees anyway, not even noticing the small No Trespassing sign- if the owners of this land had a problem with Michael in their woods, they could take it up with the wolf.

Speaking of the wolf, it continued its herding as it pushed Michael deeper into the forest, growls coming from his sides whenever he tried to turn or seek another way out, always falling behind him again, not close enough to touch him but not far enough that Michael felt safe to slow.

He didn’t expect to see  _ light  _ in the woods, though: a house, rather large, with lights on, and the silhouette of  _ someone  _ on the front porch. Michael didn’t care who it was at this point- they could Chainsaw Massacre his ass and he’d thank them for getting him away from the animal that had been chasing him through the streets. His throat was raw from panting and his chest ached as he tried to draw in enough breath to call to them, coughing before he managed to scream for help.

The person lifted their head and that was enough acknowledgement for Michael to race towards the safety of the house, too caught up in his joy to realize that he couldn’t hear the wolf’s footfalls or snarls anymore, taking the steps up to the porch two at a time and coming to a screeching halt in front of the person on the porch.

They seemed normal enough, with green eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses, hair and a thick beard in a soft orange, and a bit of a belly on them, but they met Michael’s gaze and any more pleas for help that he had died on his lips. His relief was once again replaced by the cold grip of terror, the feeling of being watched, being hunted, overwhelming Michael, and he stumbled back from the unassuming person, turning to run, to take his chances with whatever awaited him in the woods, wolf or otherwise.

There came a loud crack before what seemed to be black tentacles took hold of him, one curled around his waist as the others trapped his wrists and ankles, cold as ice and strong enough that Michael swore he could feel his wrist bones grind together as he tried to struggle away, panic welling up in his throat and making it hard to breathe.

The wolf padded up to the house as Michael went limp in the tentacles’ grip, passing out from exertion and panic, and huffed a little before it started to  _ change,  _ bones cracking and shifting as it went from fully wolf to a bipedal wolf-creature, peering at the unassuming figure on the porch that held a human in their tentacles.

“Jack,” Jeremy sighed, “what the hell, dude.”

Jack gave him an apologetic smile as he stepped onto the porch, holding his arms out to gently take Michael from Jack’s clutches. “He was freaking out,” the shapeshifter told Jeremy. “Not much I could do to  _ help,  _ y’know?”

“I know,” the werewolf replied, flashing Jack a weak smile that fell as he looked back down at Michael, passed out in his arms. “Let’s get him inside.”

 

Michael woke up swinging, frantic, his chest aching and adrenaline filling him as he snapped into wakefulness. There was something around his throat, something just as cold as the tentacles that were the last thing he remembered, and Michael didn’t even realize he was screaming until he heard someone yelling his name, trying desperately to be acknowledge over Michael’s panic.

“Michael, please!”

His screaming died when the voice registered, finally opening his eyes to see his surroundings, and the sight that greeted him made his stomach turn.

Jeremy was staring at Michael, brows knit in concern as Michael felt the urge to hyperventilate creep up on him again, even just one heave of his chest making his ribs ache, Jeremy’s concern even more evident when Michael clutched his side. “Are you okay, Michael?”

The older lad choked out a wry laugh, shoulders shaking as he tried to rein in some of the overwhelming terror that threatened to drown him again. “I dunno, Jeremy, am I? Cuz last I remember, I was being chased by a giant fucking wolf, and then there were some fucking  _ tentacles, _ and now I don’t know where the  _ fuck  _ I am or what the  _ fuck  _ is going on! Does that sound  _ okay?” _

Jeremy flinched, which was fucking  _ rich,  _ seeing as he wasn’t the one in a room he didn’t recognize, talking to the guy that he’d defended to his coworkers as  _ harmless.  _ Speaking of his surroundings, Michael finally took a minute to look around as Jeremy seemed to search for an explanation that Michael didn’t give two shits about.

He was sitting on a bed, which sent a cold jolt of fear through Michael, though he seemed untouched; the only thing he was missing was his shoes, which sat on the floor next to the chair Jeremy was in, sitting at Michael’s bedside. The sheets were soft under him, and white, pillows stacked by the headboard and a fluffy comforter covering the king-size mattress. It all seemed made for comfort, but that didn’t reassure Michael any, especially when he moved his legs and felt something  _ tug _ at one of his ankles.

What the  _ fuck. _

He pulled back the comforter and topsheet to stare down at his left ankle, finding what looked like fine white rope looped around it, connected to the bars of the footboard. A few more testing tugs revealed that the line had some slack but wasn’t going to give anytime soon; it held Michael quite firm, keeping him literally tied to the bed.

“I’m sorry about that. I told them it was overkill,” Jeremy murmured, Michael’s only a response a nasty glare before he went back to looking over the room, despite his curiosity about who exactly “they” were.

The small wooden table beside the bed was bare, as was the desk and the top of the dresser that sat across the room, not close enough for Michael to reach with how he was bound. There didn’t seem to be a closet in the room, the only doors on the wall behind Jeremy, large double doors with handles instead of knobs that Michael looked at longingly, only tearing his attention away when Jeremy coughed awkwardly.

“What?” Michael snapped, the other man cowering a little before he lifted his hand, gesturing to his own neck.

“I’m sorry about…  _ that,  _ too.” Eyes wide as he remembered the weight around his throat that had so terrified him, Michael reached up to find a ring of metal around his neck, fingers tracing the whole thing and finding the barely-there seam of a hinge and a clasp that was-

“Is this fucking  _ screwed on?”  _ he shouted, unable to properly pull at it, only about two fingers fitting under the metal circle that trapped him, that made him feel choked despite not being that tight. Jeremy nodded meekly and Michael couldn’t even  _ speak,  _ rage and fear clawing at his throat, reeling as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

“I know being collared against your will sucks. I really tried to tell them, but Geoff- he insisted, until you come around,” Jeremy explained, and his phrasing freed up Michael’s vocal cords, the older man barking a sharp, humorless laugh, his eyes still wild and fearful.

“Until I  _ come around?  _ Come around to fucking  _ what,  _ Jeremy?! Being kidnapped and tied to bed and collared? Who the fuck  _ comes around  _ to that shit?” he demanded, sadness flashing across Jeremy’s face before the younger lad shrugged weakly.

“Michael… I’m sorry. Everyone else, they’re my family. And we lost something… really important. There’s been a hole, in this house, and it sucks, and then- then I met you. And I knew you could fill that empty space.” Jeremy’s brown eyes pleaded for Michael to understand, but the redhead turned away, breaking the eye contact and making Jeremy’s shoulders fall. “I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense and I’m sorry it had to happen the way it did, but… we need you, Michael.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long moment, a sudden gust of cold brushing across Michael’s skin before he looked up again, watching Jeremy perk up hopefully when Michael stared into his eyes.

“If you’re sorry, let me go,” he told the younger man, feeling a pang of regret as he watched the hope in Jeremy’s eyes shatter; he truly seemed heartbroken, but Michael hated himself for feeling sympathy for him.

“Michael, I really can’t.”

“Then at least tell me what the  _ fuck _ is going on,” he gritted out, watching Jeremy hesitate before he spoke.

“You remember the wolf chasing you.” It was a statement, not a question, but Michael nodded anyway, not exactly sure where this was going. “That wolf was me.”

Michael didn’t respond; he just waited for the punchline, stomach turning when one wasn’t forthcoming. “What the fuck do you mean, you were the fucking wolf?”

“I’m a faoladh.” The older man’s blank stare made Jeremy sigh before he explained, “A werewolf. One that doesn’t need the full moon to change.”

Michael’s stare was no less blank when Jeremy elaborated, and for a second, he really wondered if something had been irreparably damaged when the lad had passed out in Jack’s grip. “Bullshit.”

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair as he sat back, forcing a small smile as he tried to lighten the mood. “I’d show you, but I don’t want to ruin these clothes or start stripping in front of you, so…”

“There’s no such fucking thing as werewolves, Jeremy,” Michael insisted, voice starting to raise again as a spark ignited in his eyes. “I don’t know what the fuck that thing chasing me was, but you’re not gonna convince me it was you, because that’s fucking  _ shit-” _

Jeremy snarled, stopping Michael mid sentence as the sound hit him like a punch to the gut. It simply wasn’t  _ human,  _ and it sounded exactly like the beast that had chased him the night before. His fists clenched, shaking slightly as Jeremy let out a soft huff. What the fuck. Jeremy was a wolf.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, or believe it, but trust me- accepting what I am will make dealing with everyone else at least a little easier,” the werewolf urged, trying to reach for one of Michael’s shaking hands and frowning, hurt, when the human pulled away.

“What’s everyone else?” Michael asked lowly, only looking up when Jeremy hesitated for too long. “Jeremy, what the fuck is  _ everyone else?” _

Lips pressed in a thin line, Jeremy seemed to brace himself before he stood, crossing the room to the large double doors and exiting through one of them, quiet voices floating in from the hall as he talked with whoever else was waiting outside. As he waited, Michael moved so that he could curl in on himself, sitting with his knees hugged to his chest and his eyes fixed on the doors, instinctively trying to make himself a smaller target and protect the soft parts of him from the inhuman  _ others  _ that were just outside the doors.

The person that came into view was a tall blond that gave Michael a gentle smile, probably trying to seem nonthreatening, but Michael was on edge, ignoring the warm smile and the dimple in their left cheek, the cute crookedness of their nose and how nice their trimmed beard looked, searching for what was  _ wrong  _ with them.

They moved out from behind the door and the problem smacked Michael across the face.

A  _ tail. _

Not just a tail protruding from the bottom of their spine; the creature had  _ no legs,  _ only a long, scaly tail that wound its way into the room after them, mostly black with a faint pattern of dark brown that could only be seen when the light hit their scales just right, their underbelly tan and mottled with more dark brown spots. It took Michael a second to stop  _ staring  _ at the hypnotic movements of their tail as it slid into the room and coiled behind them, eventually tearing his gaze away and meeting their crystal blue eyes only to find that their pupils were slits.

Why was he even surprised.

Michael’s brows knit as he stared down the snake-creature, hugging his knees tighter as discomfort crawled across his skin, the feeling that he was being inspected, being  _ judged,  _ as though he were a show animal or a science fair project, laid out to be scrutinized by the creature, whose sweet smile became more dangerous, more wry, as it looked him over.

“Well, Jeremy wasn’t lying about your looks. You’re at least a handsome thing,” they remarked, meeting Michael’s eyes again, cold blue piercing Michael’s soul and making him feel absolutely worthless. His tongue was a dead weight in his mouth, unable to even scrounge up a word of defense against the snake’s backhanded compliment, just gritting his teeth and trying to bear it as he looked away from their harsh eyes.

The doors to the room clicked shut and Michael looked up to see the creature approaching his bed, wanting to scramble away but finding his limbs heavy, muscles locked in what could only be fear. All he could do was turn his chin up, brown eyes drawn to slitted blue, as they loomed over him, forked tongue flickering out at Michael before the creature smirked, reaching out to brush their fingers over the black metal secured around Michael’s throat. “He’s so possessive, even though you’re just going to disappoint.”

Michael’s jaw dropped, the insult shoving a blade between his ribs and  _ twisting,  _ and he wasn’t even sure  _ why.  _ Maybe it was because Jeremy had talked about Michael like he was heavensent, a blessing, and now one of his housemates was looking at Michael like dirt. Scrambling for  _ something,  _ some defense, some retort, his mind could only latch onto one thing, so he rolled with it. “You didn’t put this on me?”

Their brows raised and they let out a laugh, surprisingly genuine despite the coldness they’d been showing, little hisses breaking in between chuckles as they drew their hand back. “No, that was Geoff’s doing, despite Jeremy’s protests. I’m Ryan,” he finally introduced, not offering a hand to shake; whether his species didn’t do that or Ryan was being rude to Michael, the lad wasn’t quite sure. “You’ll meet Geoff later.”   
Michael licked his lips, a little less uncomfortable now that the mocking smirk had left Ryan’s face, though the snake still put him on edge. “If he’s so possessive and you hate me so much, why isn’t he in here?” The question was meant to be defiant and snarky, but it fell flat, more a whine than anything else, and Michael felt like he deserved the condescending smirk that twitched at Ryan’s mouth.

“Because Geoff’s afraid of snakes, which I use to get my way every now and then,” he admitted, flashing fang as he slithered closer, forcing Michael to lean back to avoid touching him. “And because none of them realize how much I’d rather eat you than let you stay here.”

While the rational part of Michael’s mind knew that Ryan’s threat was probably entirely literal, he couldn’t help the way he shuddered, the low tone sending shivers up his spine and making his face hot.

Ryan paused and his tongue flickered out of his mouth, forked end waggling dangerously close to Michael’s face before it slipped back into Ryan’s mouth, both brows shooting up and the slits of his pupils widening as he looked over Michael, another dangerous grin creeping across his face. “Well, that’s interesting,” he hummed, Michael’s flush only deepening as Ryan brushed cold fingers over his hot cheek, tongue flicking out again. “Maybe you won’t be disappointing.”

The human swallowed thickly, thighs squeezing together as Ryan’s gaze swept over him, not sure how to feel about the situation, despite the fact that his body seemed to have already made its choice. “That’s a sudden change of heart,” Michael muttered, shoulders hunched defensively, trying not to squirm as Ryan’s touches moved from his face to his jaw and down his throat.

“I still need evidence to support it,” Ryan replied, fingers hooking in the collar and tugging sharply, bringing Michael’s face in close and making him whine. “Why don’t you be a dear and help me out by undressing?”

Michael’s immediate instinct was to say  _ no,  _ not just no but  _ fuck no,  _ absolutely not, he was  _ not  _ stripping for the snake man who had threatened to kill him- but his eyes found Ryan’s and Michael was nodding before he could stop himself, unwrapping his arms from around his knees and letting them slide away from his chest, stretching out his legs and spreading them around Ryan’s torso, garnering a pleased smirk as the snake kept steady eye contact.

“Shirt, Michael,” Ryan murmured, Michael’s fingers finding the hem of his stupid fucking work polo and tugging it up over his belly and chest, struggling a little as the neckline caught on the collar, but Ryan reached in and helped, angling the metal ring so that the shirt could slide off unimpeded. He reached for his binder next, wincing at how  _ sore  _ he was; between his shift, the frantic run from Jeremy, and however long he’d been out, Michael had been in it far too long, hissing softly as he peeled it off his skin, red marks along his ribs and his breasts aching from being compressed for so long.

Ryan reached out to touch Michael’s sides, the coolness of his fingertips soothing against the angry red spots on Michael’s ribs, though even the slight pressure made him squirm in discomfort, tossing his binder aside before his eyes met Ryan’s again, his slit pupils so wide they were nearly circles. He was  _ enthralling,  _ Michael finding himself unable to look away from Ryan’s intense gaze, his thoughts cloudy and his limbs feeling heavier the longer they sat in silence, Ryan’s fingers getting warmer as they traced little circles on Michael’s hot skin.

Before he really realized what he was doing, Michael leaned forward to press his mouth against Ryan’s, the creature’s lips parting as though he’d expected Michael’s kiss, the hands at Michael’s ribs sliding to his waist so Ryan could properly grab him, dragging him forward until Michael was nearly off the bed, his hips pressed against the front of Ryan’s tail. He tried wrapping his legs around Ryan only to be stopped by the rope around his ankle, Ryan hissing irritably when Michael broke the kiss to whine about it.

“Fucking  _ spider,”  _ he snarled, one arm encircling Michael to hold him steady as Ryan twisted his body and lashed out, one bite cleanly snapping the silk that Michael hadn’t been able to break. The lad’s legs curled around Ryan properly then, the snake stealing another kiss, forked tongue flicking across the seam of Michael’s lips, as he moved his hands to Michael’s fly, his work at the button and zipper impeded by the feeling of the lad moving against his tail, unknowingly pressing himself up against Ryan’s vent. Tail coiling impatiently, he pressed the human down against the bed, pushing Michael’s legs from around his waist so he could properly strip the lad of his pants and briefs and toss them to the floor where they were quickly forgotten, Michael’s legs falling open obediently once they were free of confinement.

Ryan’s tongue flicked from his lips, the taste of human pheromones in the air making the naga shudder as he pressed a hand against his tail, coaxing two thick, tapered cocks from his vent and stroking the slick lengths as he took Michael in, the haze in the lad’s brown eyes making him grin despite himself. He probably didn’t even realize what he was doing, how he was laid out and offering himself to a literal  _ monster,  _ not with Ryan’s hypnosis taking away his inhibitions and just a little bit of his will.

Really, though, it wasn’t like Ryan was going to  _ hurt  _ him. Michael would enjoy what he had to offer; he’d just needed a little nudge to get there. “Isn’t that right, dear?” Ryan hummed, chuckling lowly when Michael nodded. How cute.

He slid closer to the bed, looming over Michael as he continued stroking himself, cool precome dripping from the slim tips and landing on Michael's belly, the sight making Ryan dig his fangs into his lip. They'd all heard Michael screaming at Jeremy, and now the same human was docile underneath Ryan, eyes glazed and body exposed, the pheromones curling off his skin and the smell of his wetness almost overwhelming when Ryan's tongue flicked out from between his lips. His cocks jerked in his grip and Ryan groaned, the end of his tail lashing against the floor, impatient with his own slow pace. Why he was even  _ bothering,  _ Ryan wasn't sure; Michael certainly wasn't resisting, and he was too dazed to tease like this, just panting softly and staring up at Ryan with those big brown eyes as he awaited the naga’s next move. 

“You really are a handsome little thing,” he muttered, watching Michael's face as he aligned one of his cocks with the lad’s wet entrance, hissing at the  _ heat  _ of Michael's cunt against his own cool flesh before he pressed inside him. The human squirmed as Ryan stretched him open, a furrow appearing between his brows, but a cool thumb against Michael’s clit seemed to be enough to distract him, a weak moan passing the lad’s lips as Ryan sank deeper inside him. Michael felt  _ heavenly,  _ wet and so,  _ so _ hot around Ryan’s cock, the other twitching where it was pressed against the lad’s thigh, and it took all Ryan’s self-control not to bury it in Michael alongside its twin, not wanting to hurt the little human.

A frown crossed Ryan’s lips at the sudden urge to be  _ gentle,  _ but he knew he couldn’t hate Michael, not when he smelled so lovely, when he was so warm and pliant, whining when Ryan pulled out and rewarding the naga with a groan when he thrusted back in, his walls fluttering around Ryan’s cock. He hissed softly, leaning down to kiss Michael as he built up a steady rhythm, the cock not sheathed inside the human rubbing against his thigh with each thrust, leaving the pale skin shiny with Ryan’s pre as Michael mewled against his mouth, the sound filling Ryan with smug satisfaction.

“There we go. Let the whole house know how good it is,” he hummed, grinning sharply as Michael cried out in unabashed pleasure, back arching obscenely, Ryan’s blunt nails digging into the lad’s soft hips to pull him into each harsh thrust. “How do you feel, Michael?”

_ “Full,”  _ he slurred in reply, clenching down on Ryan as the naga chuckled lowly, ducking to press kisses against Michael’s jaw and throat, leaving  _ his  _ scent on the stupid collar Geoff had forced onto the human.

“You have no idea,” Ryan muttered, tongue flicking out against Michael’s skin, the taste of his lust addicting. “I could give you both cocks, really fill this tight cunt of yours.”

There hadn’t been any suggestion behind it; Ryan knew he was a lot to take, and that he was already going to be in enough trouble for imposing his will on Michael for just this; but the human nodded eagerly anyway, clutching desperately at Ryan’s shirt as he writhed on the naga’s cock.

“Please- fuck,  _ please,  _ want ‘em both-” Ryan’s eyes widened, tail flicking against the floor as his pace faltered, Michael whining in frustration, tears glimmering in his hazy eyes.  _ “Please-” _

“Okay, Michael, okay,” Ryan hushed, pecking the agitated lad’s mouth and exerting a little more pressure on his mind. “Just relax, dear. I don’t want to hurt you.”

There was still a cute pout on his lips, but Michael nodded, settling as Ryan pulled out, wrapping a hand around his cocks and guiding both tapered tips to the lad’s wet folds, slowly and carefully pressing inside Michael, the naga’s brows furrowed in concentration, eyes flicking across Michael’s face, searching for signs of stress. He displayed none, though, dark eyes meeting Ryan’s as his twin cocks filled the lad’s cunt, the human letting little gasps and whines fall from his lips that only made Ryan more eager to fill Michael completely.

“So good,” the naga hissed, petting Michael’s hip in a move that was almost tender, watching the way Michael squirmed once Ryan was all the way inside him, underbelly pressed against Michael’s wet thighs and thick lengths stretching him more than the human had probably ever been before. “Good, Michael.”

Ryan chuckled when Michael preened a little, shaking his head before he slowly dragged his cocks from Michael’s tight clutch, taking the first few thrusts slow and gentle until the lad let him know he wanted  _ more,  _ bucking his hips and tugging at Ryan’s shirt, the message wordless but abundantly clear.

God, was Ryan happy to oblige.

His next thrust was  _ brutal,  _ stuffing Michael with both cocks in one sharp move, and the human shouted in pleasure, Ryan’s grin only growing sharper as his scaly hips smacked viciously against Michael’s thighs and ass, Michael’s cries the only thing louder than the crack of their bodies meeting. It quickly became a blur of movement and  _ heat,  _ Michael’s body producing enough excess to warm Ryan’s cool blood, setting the naga ablaze as he fucked deep into Michael’s wet clutch, breathlessly giving Michael everything he had and reveling in how he just  _ took it.  _

“You’re so close, aren’t you,” he breathed, tongue flicking out to smell the lust in the air as Michael nodded, tears spilling across his freckled cheeks and his sweaty curls bouncing furiously, keening when Ryan’s fingers found his swollen clit. “I want you to say my name when you come on my cocks, Michael. Wanna hear you scream for me when I make you come, you understand?” More nodding and a quiet gasp of his name were all Ryan needed, cocks throbbing inside Michael’s tight pussy.

“Good pet. Come, Michael.”

The human did just as he’d been told, screaming Ryan’s name when the naga’s abuse of his clit and forceful thrusts pushed Michael over the edge, walls spasming around the twin cocks that filled him, the feeling coaxing Ryan’s own orgasm out of him, the naga hissing and his tail lashing as his cocks jerked inside Michael, pumping the lad with so much seed that his stomach bulged, the sight filling the monster with satisfaction.

It was in the midst of Ryan’s orgasm that his hypnotic grip loosened and fell away, the fog that had kept Michael from fighting off Ryan’s advances clearing and leaving the human reeling as Ryan filled his cunt, torn between pleasure and disgust with each gush of cum released deep inside him. He trembled, hands falling from Ryan’s shirtfront as the snake rode out his orgasm inside Michael, not realizing the human was coherent again until he was finally finished, looking down at Michael with a lazy smile on his lips that dropped when he saw the lad’s face.

“Michael...” Guilt filled Ryan when the human shut his eyes, obviously trying to avoid being hypnotized again, the smell of fear polluting the air when the naga’s tongue flickered out and making Ryan grimace. He moved slow, gently pulling his softening cocks from Michael's cunt and letting them retreat back into his body as his cum flowed out of Michael’s entrance, the human’s whimper of discomfort making Ryan's heart ache.

Michael shut his legs and scooted away from the puddle of cum and from Ryan, going back to the defensive posture the naga had coaxed him out of before, knees hugged to his chest and shoulders hunched.

He'd fucked up.

 

Michael was trying to ignore the man- snake- creature-  _ whatever he was _ that had just forced himself on Michael, but he could still feel his gaze on the back of his neck as he tried to hide as much of himself as possible from view. The human only vaguely heard the door open, flinching when a snarl tore through the room, the slide of Ryan's tail and the clicking of claws across the wood floor piquing his interest, but Michael only looked up when he heard someone speak.

“What the fuck did you  _ do,  _ Ryan?” It was a growl, some sounds imperfect and slurred, but the voice was unmistakably Jeremy's, Michael lifting his head and finding himself staring at the back of a massive bipedal wolf, standing between Michael and Ryan and snarling quietly, ears flattened threateningly as Ryan tried to explain himself.

“I just-”

“You just  _ what,  _ Haywood? You  _ just  _ took advantage of the fact that I was upset and needed a fucking break to do  _ this?  _ You  _ just  _ decided it was more important to get your dicks wet than to try and make him feel comfortable around you? Is that what you fucking did?” Ryan hissed and Michael cowered, missing how the naga's tail coiled and writhed in agitation.

“Don't pretend you have the moral high ground here! You brought him here- we don't need him and he's not going to  _ fix  _ anything. All you did was make more problems for us!”

“At least I tried to  _ help _ and didn't fucking-”

“Jeremy?”

The werewolf turned to look at Michael, familiar eyes full of concern and sorrow as met the trembling human’s gaze. “Yeah, Michael?”

Michael swallowed, eyes leaving Jeremy's for a second to look over his face, trying to acquaint himself with the lupine features before he spoke. “Can I- can I shower, or something?” he asked quietly, nails digging into his arms. “I just- I need to get clean.”

Jeremy nodded, picking up a throw blanket with his large clawed hands and wrapping it around Michael's shoulders gently, giving the human something to cover himself with so he could stand, his legs shaky but enough to keep him upright. Trying to avoid looking at Ryan, he looked past him to the open doors and just barely caught sight of something, some _ things _ maybe, ducking behind the door frames, Michael blanching a little at the thought of more monsters.

“Gavin.” Jeremy's voice made Michael jump, looking up at the werewolf and back to the door as a sphinx padded into view, the fluffy hair on his head and the forest on his bare chest a few shades darker than his tawny lion fur, massive wings folded against his back as he moved into the room, ignoring Ryan completely. “Can you take Michael to one of the bathrooms, please?”

Gavin nodded before turning to Michael, giving him a small smile and nodding his head towards the doors. “Come on, then, love. Let's get you cleaned up.” Michael hesitated, cringing despite himself when Jeremy laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“He won't hurt you, Michael. I promise. No one else is gonna hurt you,” Jeremy murmured. Michael glanced between the wolf and the sphinx before he stepped out from under Jeremy’s hand and moved towards Gavin, the leonine creature beaming before he led Michael from the room, tufted tail flicking behind him, giving Michael something to focus on as he passed by Ryan, shoulders hunched and a white-knuckled grip on the blanket around his shoulders. They went left out of the doors, Michael sparing a glance over his shoulder at the other side of the hall, eyes widening at the sight of a bearded person who seemed to be, no,  _ was _ a spider from the waist down, their sleepy eyes just as full of worry as Jeremy’s had been, giving Michael a small nod of acknowledgement before slipping into the room where Jeremy and Ryan still were.

Gavin looked back to see Michael standing still, staring at the open doors, his ears flicking at the sounds of Jeremy starting in on Ryan drifting into the hall, a low snarling that Gavin knew full well was about to get much louder. “Michael,” he called, the human starting a little. “Come on, boi.”

Michael nodded, picking up his feet to follow Gavin again, the sphinx’s paws landing softly on the floors, not clicking as Jeremy’s did. He brought Michael to another set of double doors, lifting a paw to push down on the handle so he could open one of them, letting Michael go into the bathroom first before following him in.

The bathroom was huge, though Michael understood why now that he’d seen most of the house’s residents; Ryan and the spider-person were both ridiculously large, Jeremy’s wolf forms were a great deal bigger than he was as a human, and even Gavin had a few inches on Michael, the feline part of his body far larger than any normal lion. The shower that took up a good portion of the room didn’t have a tub beneath it, the edges of its base a few inches high to keep water from spilling over onto the tile of the rest of the bathroom, a dark green shower curtain pushed against one end of the curtain rod.

“Here, love.” 

Michael jumped, looking over to find Gavin offering him a washcloth and a towel in one of his paws, the material soft and fluffy when Michael took it from the sphinx’s grip, watching Gavin warily as he padded over and laid down in front of the double doors. “You’re staying?”

“Hm? Yeah, I mean.” The sphinx shrugged awkwardly. “Not saying I don’t trust you, Michael, but I’ve gotta make sure you don’t go running about the house after you finish washing up.” Michael’s scowl deepened and Gavin sighed. “Plus, I’ll keep everyone else out.”

That seemed to do the trick; Michael was still squinting suspiciously, but he figured, or, well,  _ hoped  _ that Jeremy wouldn’t have sent Gavin along if the leonine lad were the type to do something like Ryan had. Sighing, Michael turned the shower on full blast and finally dropped the blanket he was wearing to the floor, stepping under the water and tugging the curtain closed as quickly as possible, hissing a little as the frigid water hit his skin.

He heard Gavin chuckle softly from outside the shower, scowling in the direction of the curtain before reaching out to test the water, edging back into the spray with a sigh once it was warm. Michael just stood there for a while, letting the hot water rinse away the sweat and the filth of Ryan touching touching him, filling him, reaching between his legs and wincing as he cleaned more cum from his sore cunt, letting it all wash away down the drain before he looked to the shower shelves, an assortment of shampoos and soaps lining the wall.

“Hey, uh, Gavin?” The dull thump of the sphinx’s tail against the tile floor stopped as Michael called to him.

“Yes, Michael?”

“Does it matter, like, which soap I use?  _ Whose  _ stuff, I guess?”

“Nah. I mean, whichever you pick, somebody’s gonna be pleased you smell like their soap, but it won’t start a fight or anything. You’ll be alright.” 

Michael hummed in confirmation, grabbing a two-in-one shampoo and pouring some into his hand, washing the heavy grease of the past day or so from his curls. The bathroom was quiet save for the noise of the shower, water hitting the tile under Michael's feet, and the human found himself wanting to talk despite himself as he rinsed the soap from his hair. He didn't even know what to say, didn't know how to talk to Gavin, what they even  _ could  _ talk about. Did a house full of monsters play video games? Video games and coffee were pretty much the only two things going on in his life.

Well. This was going on now.

“So like. You guys just need a human every now and then for like, I dunno, aesthetic purposes?”

“What?”

Michael snorted a little, mimicking back  _ wot  _ and getting a huff from Gavin. “I was asking why you brought me here. Jeremy said you were missing something and that he thinks I could be that, but Ryan thinks I'm just gonna fucking disappoint you.”

“Is that what he said to you? Viper  _ bastard.  _ Geoff and Lil J are going to tear him apart,” Gavin muttered, Michael's fingers trailing across the black collar still sitting on his wet throat at the mention of Geoff.

“Is Geoff the spider guy?”

“Yeah, that's him. He's what they call a drider- part man, part spider, all miserable prick,” Gavin explained, the insult drawing a chuckle from Michael as he poured soap onto the cloth Gavin had given him and started lathering his body.

“And he's the one who put the collar on me?”

“Mmhm. Weird kinky bugger.”

Michael couldn't help coughing another laugh: Gavin's lexicon of insults, pronounced in his prim British accent, was just too fucking funny. “Jeremy said it was because he’s really possessive- are you telling me there's a fucking  _ spider dom _ in this house?”

Gavin let out an almost birdlike cry before he started giggling along with Michael, tail thumping softly against the bathroom tiles. “You have  _ no idea,  _ love. He's a bloody mentalist- does that fancy rope bondage with his silk, who would even  _ think  _ of that?!”

“Apparently Geoff!” Michael cackled, laughing despite the fact that he didn’t actually know the drider.

The awkward silence returned when their laughter died down, however, Michael’s hands roaming his body, running the washcloth over skin that had already been cleaned and rinsed, putting on another layer of lather. Gavin cleared his throat, his wings rustling and tail thumping softly before he spoke.

“I’m sorry about Ryan, Michael. We all are,” the sphinx murmured, Michael shutting his eyes as conflicting feelings sent shivers through him, fists clenching tight.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We didn’t know he was planning to do that, we really thought he was just going to introduce himself, y’know? Not mesmerize you or anything, and certainly not... do what he did.”

“You mean rape me?” Michael asked, irritation sparking at the attempt to downplay what the naga had done. “Yeah, I didn’t really expect it, either, seeing as he started off by telling me he hated me and wanted me to leave.” He scrubbed irritably at his arm, watching the skin turn red, stopping and glaring over at the shower curtain to snap, “And what the fuck do you mean,  _ mesmerize?  _ Is that what he did to me? Fucked with my head?”

Gavin’s silence was nervous, the tense atmosphere only serving to agitate Michael further. “Some nagas, like Ryan, can hypnotise people,” the sphinx explained, Michael’s teeth audibly grinding. “But he’s never done something like that, not to anyone! None of us want to hurt you, Michael.”

“You keep fucking  _ saying that,  _ but all that’s happened since I got here!” Michael yelled, shutting his eyes and letting the washcloth fall to the shower floor, his fingernails biting into his palms as the water spilled over him. “I got chased through the woods by a guy I thought was cool that turned out to be a fucking  _ wolf,  _ some spider fuck collared me when I was knocked out, and then I got raped by a fucking snake person, but you guys won’t let me go, because apparently I  _ belong  _ here and I just need to  _ get used to you.  _ Does that sound like you’re not fucking hurting me, Gavin?”

“Michael, please- Ryan’s not being reasonable, but the rest of us, all we want is to protect you. To  _ love  _ you, Michael. Jeremy talked about you like you were the  _ sun,  _ boi, and I understood why the moment he and Jack brought you inside,” Gavin pleaded, almost pitiful as he begged Michael to understand. “You’re more lovely than I ever could have imagined, Michael, and I want you to stay.  _ Please.” _

The human fell silent, turning off the water and reaching out of the shower to grab his towel, rubbing himself dry before he wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out of the shower, Gavin’s eyes going wide before he averted them, trying to preserve Michael’s modesty in a move that only made Michael scoff. “Dude. If you’re that worried about seeing my tits, why don’t you take me to get some  _ clothes?”  _

Flushed pink, Gavin nodded, standing up off the floor and pawing open the doors again, Michael trailing after the sphinx. Both of them winced at the sound of yelling and growling from the room Michael had first been kept in, shouting muffled by the walls between them, but Gavin simply led Michael in another direction, opening the doors to a room done up in a blinding combination of purples and oranges that made Michael pause for a second.

“Whose room is this?” he asked, Gavin glancing back with a bemused grin as he padded over to a dresser against one of the walls, opening the bottom drawer and revealing sweatpants and basketball shorts.

“Jeremy’s. Love him, but sometimes I wonder if he’s colorblind even as a human,” Gavin laughed, feathers rustling as he did. “C’mere, love. Pick out what you want, he won’t mind.”

Michael walked over and bent over the drawer, pulling out a pair of black sweats with a drawstring before digging through the rest of the drawers for a shirt, unsurprised to find a worn-soft purple shirt among the piles of fabric, grabbing it as Gavin watched him, a low purr rumbling in the sphinx’s chest. The human lad glanced over at his companion, raising a brow at the quiet sound and getting a sheepish grin in return.

“Sorry, love. Can’t help myself. Pretty thing like you, half-naked and smelling like one of my mates,” Gavin purred, his fangs gleaming as he grinned at Michael, watching as the shells of the human’s ears glow red, the flush spreading across his cheeks and chest as well.

“You’re real fuckin’ brave, after one of your  _ mates  _ just raped me,” the human spat, Gavin’s face falling as the sphinx stepped back a little and settled onto his haunches, giving Michael space to start getting dressed. Jaw set, Michael ignored the sphinx, a sudden shiver prompting him to quickly tug on the oversized shirt.

“Michael, please,” Gavin pleaded softly, staring up at the human from the floor. “We don’t want to hurt you.  _ I  _ don’t want to hurt you. Give us a chance, love.”

Michael’s lips pursed, pausing with his hands fisted at the waistband of the sweats. “A chance to do  _ what?  _ Molest me, like Ryan?” he muttered as he let the towel fall from his hips, lifting a leg to trying and put it into the pants, shoulders tense and back still turned to Gavin despite how he found himself wanting to listen to him, probably because his begging was just so pathetic. The sphinx let out a distressed coo, feathers rustling as he shifted his wings.

“To  _ take care  _ of you, Michael. Look, boi-” He walked around Michael, the ticklish brush of his tail tuft making Michael shiver before he glanced over at Gavin, meeting his bright green eyes, his breath catching at how wide Gavin’s pupils had grown, how focused his gaze was. “Will you let me show you? I promise, I'll be so gentle. Do just as you ask.”

Michael hesitated, lowering his foot to the floor without putting it in the sweatpants in his grip and swallowing thickly, fingers flexing in the fabric. “What're you asking to do?” he asked softly, Gavin's eyes lighting up when Michael didn't immediately reject him.

“Anything you'd like, Michael,” the sphinx answered solemnly, licking his lips as he looked Michael over before giving him a sheepish grin. “Though, I'll admit, I'd love to eat you out.”

Michael shuddered at the thought of it, of gripping Gavin's wild mane as the sphinx buried his face between Michael's legs, his thick fangs so close to Michael's cunt, his beard rubbing against Michael's inner thighs-

“Don't you have like, a cat tongue? Aren't they all rough and shit?” he questioned, blushing a little when Gavin chuckled at him.

“Nah, love. That part of me’s all human.” Gavin licked his lips as if to demonstrate, the simple motion making Michael shiver. Yeah, he was fucked, but it'd be on his terms, instead of someone forcing themselves on him.

Michael finally set down the sweatpants atop Jeremy's dresser, biting his lip before he finally lifted his eyes to meet Gavin's gaze.

“Do you think Jeremy’ll mind if we use his bed?”

Gavin's wicked grin made Michael's toes curl, the sphinx’s tail swaying in interest as a purr rumbled in his chest. “It'll drive him  _ mad,”  _ he promised with a laugh, lust-dark eyes dropping to where the hem of Jeremy's shirt hit Michael's thighs. “Poor bastard’ll practically go into rut when he smells you.”

Michael couldn’t help grinning back, biting his lip as he skirted around Gavin and took a seat on the edge of Jeremy’s bed, the sphinx pacing in a circle to follow Michael before prowling closer, hungry for the human before him. The lad looked almost shy, fingering the hem of Jeremy's shirt, giving Gavin a tantalizing glimpse of those thick, creamy thighs, but there was a spark of mischief in Michael's eyes when Gavin looked up, a surprised laugh bursting from the sphinx’s mouth.

“Cheeky little slag,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he padded forward, lifting one paw to nudge Michael's legs apart before letting the pads on his fingers glide across his naked flesh, feeling the fine hairs on Michael’s inner thigh and the goosebumps that erupted as Gavin touched the lad. “So soft,” the sphinx cooed in quiet delight, the very tips of his claws dragging over Michael's skin, leaving faint red lines that made the human squirm and whimper, the sound not altogether pained.

“I thought you wanted to eat me out, not stare all day,” Michael grumbled, voice hitching a little when Gavin ducked his head to kiss the inside of one of Michael's knees, the sphinx’s beard rubbing against his skin before Gavin drew back, his eyes dark as the smell of Michael's lust reached his nose.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll take good care of you,” Gavin promised the human, leaning in to press openmouthed kisses up Michael’s thigh, the lad biting back a whine as Gavin tasted his skin, his tongue just as smooth as the sphinx had promised. Teeth still denting his lower lip, Michael buried his fingers in Gavin's hair, feeling the monster shiver as Michael gently rubbed at the bases of his ears, earning Michael a low purr.

“Just big fuckin’ pussy, aren't you?” Michael teased, toes curling and fists clenching as Gavin let his thick fangs dent Michael's skin, not enough to pierce it, though the threat was there and real fucking alluring.

“Be nice, boi,” Gavin reprimanded with a chuckle, lapping gently at the red marks his fangs had left among the freckles on Michael’s thigh, purring again at the way Michael squirmed under his tongue, the human’s fingers tugging at his hair and scratching at the bases of his ears. He kissed Michael’s thigh chastely before finally turning his attention to the human’s wet cunt, licking his lips at the smell of Michael’s excitement, cock stirring in its sheath. “What a lovely lad,” he muttered, giving Michael another sharp-fanged grin before pressing his face between Michael’s legs, lapping at the human’s slit and reveling in the unabashed moan Michael let out.

“Fuck, Gavin-!” Another tug at Gavin’s mane and the sphinx was laying long strokes across his folds before flicking his tongue across Michael’s clit, feeling the human writhe above him, cunt twitching against Gavin’s broad tongue. He pressed further, nose slightly smushed where it pressed against Michael’s mound, ignoring the slight tickle of Michael’s soft ginger pubes to focus on stuffing the lad’s cunt with his tongue, purring low in his chest at the taste of him.

Michael couldn’t stop the pants and cries pouring from his lips as the monster between his legs tongue-fucked him, thoroughly lapping at Michael’s fluttering walls, gasping Gavin’s name and twisting his fists in his hair when the sphinx gave his clit more attention, earning Michael a squawk that was quickly followed by quiet chuckles that made Gavin’s lips and tongue vibrate against the human’s sensitive flesh. It was all Michael could do to not come right there, rocking his hips up against Gavin’s face to urge him to keep eating Michael out, the sphinx eagerly returning to his work, licking the human’s wetness from his hot walls with an even hotter tongue, ignoring the ache in his jaw in favor of quick, thorough licks that made Michael whine so prettily.

Gavin could feel his cock emerging from its sheath, hot and throbbing with the desire to bury himself deep in Michael’s lovely cunt, breed the human full of cubs, but he couldn’t pull himself away from his current task, too caught up in the way Michael cried out for him, for more, thighs squeezing around Gavin’s head and fingernails digging into his scalp. He hiked Michael’s knees over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around the lad and gripping his fleshy hips to drag him closer, claws threatening to pierce the softness, not that Michael seemed to give a damn, more concerned with grinding up against Gavin’s face, moaning at the feeling of his thick fangs pressed against his swollen lips.

“Gav-vin- ah,  _ fuck,  _ s-so good-” The human whimpered as the tip of Gavin’s tongue flickered across the perfect spot deep inside his cunt, thighs shaking as he tipped rapidly towards orgasm, eyes screwed shut and chest heaving with every gasp for air. “Fuck, m’gonna fuckin’ come- d-don’t stop!”

Gavin redoubled his efforts, tongue thrusting furiously into Michael’s entrance until the lad came with a ragged moan, muscles shaking as he gushed over Gavin’s tongue, walls clenching around the hot muscle that continued lapping at his pussy, the sphinx reveling in the taste of Michael’s cum and the sound of him whining in overstimulation. Michael didn’t push Gavin away, though, allowing the monster to worship his pulsing cunt, crying out desperately, almost blind with pleasure.

Neither lad registered the door opening, Gavin too caught up in everything Michael and Michael still riding the pleasure of his orgasm, or that they now had an audience; a low growl made them split apart, both their eyes going wide as they saw Jeremy at the doors, darkened eyes taking in the state of the two others. Michael was far too dazed and pleased to look guilty, thighs still spread obscenely wide to expose his glistening wet entrance, but Gavin had the grace to look sheepish as he backed away from the human, bending his neck a little when Jeremy tore his gaze away from Michael to look at him.

“On my bed, Gavin? Really?” the hulking biped rumbled, Gavin licking Michael’s wetness from his chops as he gave Jeremy an apologetic shrug, the werewolf sighing before he turned to Michael. “You okay, Michael?”

“More than okay, Lil J,” Michael assured Jeremy with smirk, the faoladh woofing a soft laugh before he shut the doors and moved over to Gavin, lifting his chin with one clawed hand before leaning down to lick more of Michael’s slick from the sphinx’s beard, tail wagging as he got a good taste of the human’s cum.

Gavin tilted his head to meet Jeremy in a kiss, letting the wolf’s flat tongue lick the taste of Michael from his fangs and pulling away with a bright grin. “Tastes good, doesn’t he?”

“God, yeah,” Jeremy growled, licking his lips again before he turned to Michael, dark brown eyes raking over the human that still sat on his bed, utterly shameless, legs spread and Jeremy’s shirt pushed up around his hips. Gavin could see how it affected Jeremy, the wolf’s fur rippling, the pointed tip of his red cock poking from its sheath as Michael stared back at Jeremy in the same unabashed want, fingers trailing along his inner thigh. “Michael…”

“Yeah, Jeremy?” he asked softly, licking his lips and shivering when Jeremy growled low in his chest. “Whataya want?”

_ “You,”  _ the faoladh whined, taking a step closer to Michael, whimpering when the human’s fingers trailed closer to his glistening cunt. “Please, Michael. You smell so good.”

Michael kept teasing, stroking his slick entrance with his fingers and shuddering at how sensitive he was from his first orgasm, reveling in how Jeremy panted in want. Gavin hadn’t been lying about how much Jeremy adored him, and, after all the flirting they’d done, Michael was just as eager for him, even in the monstrous form he was in now.

“C’mere,” Michael urged softly, watching Jeremy’s tail go a mile a minute as he stepped closer, almost disbelieving, carefully reaching out a hand only to pull it back.

“Are you sure, Michael?” Jeremy asked, Michael’s heart melting at the concern in the werewolf’s voice.

“Yeah, man, I’m sure.” He scooted up on the bed, laying back against Jeremy’s pillows with his legs spread invitingly, and the low rumble that burst from Jeremy's chest made Michael pulse with want.

Gavin watched Jeremy stalk towards his bed, leaping up onto it rather gracefully despite how hard his cock was, more of it emerging from his sheath as he loomed over Michael, panting heavily. The human reached up to run his fingers through Jeremy's fur, scratching at the scruff of his neck and up behind his ears, laughing softly when his tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyelids dropping low as Michael pet him. “You're so good, Jeremy. Gonna be good for me, babe?” Michael asked, Jeremy nodding furiously before he leaned in to bury his face in Michael's neck, panting hotly against his skin.

“Wanna fuck you,” Jeremy husked, whining softly when Michael's fingers curled tighter in his fur. “Look so fucking good, taste so good- fuck, want you on my knot, Michael, please. Wanna knot you real good.”

Michael chuckled softly, raising a brow as he continued petting the needy wolf, his cold nose pressed against Michael's neck a stark contrast to his hot pants. “Knot me?” he asked, shuddering as Jeremy licked at his throat, laying long strokes with his flat tongue.

“Yeah. Mount you and knot you, fill you with my cum,” the wolf grunted, claws digging into the sheets as his hips jerked instinctively, the pointed tip of his cock drooling precome that landed in fat drops on the sheets and Michael's thighs. “Feel you come on my cock.”

An involuntary whine passed Michael's lips, Jeremy huffing a laugh against his skin that turned to a groan as Michael’s broad hands traveled from his head, down his shoulders and over his furred chest, before he reached down to stroke Jeremy's leaking cock. “Fuck, man, you're wetter than me,” he muttered, flashing Jeremy a grin as he squeezed the werewolf’s cock, feeling it throb in his grip. “And so fucking big.”

The faoladh let Michael stroke him a few more times before whining and shaking off his grip, grunting into the curve of his shoulder as he tried to reel himself back from the edge. “Turn over so I can mount you,” Jeremy growled, his patience gone, too desperate to feel the tight cling of Michael's body around his knot to care about being sweet.

Thankfully Michael didn't seem to care, turning onto his front and trying to rise up on his hands and knees, only for Jeremy to push his face back into the mattress, the heavy length of his cock sliding between Michael's ass cheeks as Jeremy rutted against him, leaving his skin tacky with precome. Michael's head swam at how  _ hot  _ it all was, the weight of Jeremy's cock, the press of his clawed hand on the back of Michael's neck, the way he delicately held Michael's hip with the other hand- fuck, Michael  _ needed  _ it, needed Jeremy's fat length carving him open, filling him up as Jeremy took him from behind.

“Jeremy,  _ please,”  _ he whimpered, the wolf’s hips slowing, grinding against Michael with intent, letting him feel the throb of his cock, and  _ fuck,  _ it seemed even  _ bigger _ now, pressed right up against him. “Quit teasing and  _ fuck me.” _

Jeremy’s low moan rumbled from his chest, clawed hand yanking Michael's hips up a little more before moving to the base of his cock, pushing the pointed tip into Michael's entrance without preamble, whining through his clenched fangs at the tight, wet heat that engulfed him. He wanted to be gentle for Michael, take care of him after what happened with Ryan, but there was a momentary lapse in brain function at how fucking good Michael felt and Jeremy snapped his hips forward without thinking, his fat cock sinking deep into Michael's pussy and making him scream out as Jeremy's tip struck his cervix.

Fear filled Jeremy, the werewolf starting to pull out, apologies on the tip of his tongue, but Michael followed his movement, rocking his hips back to stuff his cunt with Jeremy again as he gripped at the sheets.

“Don't stop-  _ fuck,  _ Jeremy, don't you dare stop-” Michael whimpered and Jeremy echoed it as the human’s walls tightened around him, panting desperately. “You're so big, I wanna fuckin’ feel it, all of it, please, fuck-!” The lad sobbed and Jeremy hushed him softly, leaning down to nose the collar out of the way and lap at the back of his neck before gently biting down, teeth just barely denting Michael's skin as he tried to ground and soothe his mate.

“S’okay, Michael. Not gonna stop,” Jeremy promised softly once Michael went lax, licking the red marks left by his fangs and nuzzling him as Jeremy started to move his hips again, cock twitching at Michael’s blissed-out whine. He was more than happy to oblige Michael, puffing hot breaths against the nape of his neck as he filled him with quick, sharp thrusts, pulling out before slamming back into Michael, battering his cervix with the tip of his cock as Jeremy's claws dug into Michael's fleshy hips, yanking him back to meet every thrust. Jeremy quickly lost himself in everything Michael, the smell of his arousal and the tightness of his pussy, every whine and hiccuping moan drawing out more of the wolf in Jeremy, the lad growling lowly as he rammed into Michael. His pulse pounded, fire burning in his veins as his knot began to swell, still small enough that he could thrust it into Michael and pull it out again with a pop, revelling in the way Michael whined under him.

Jeremy's knot grew thicker with each pass, the firm swell putting pressure on Michael's clit that had him coming without warning, walls pulsing around Jeremy's cock and making the wolf whine, his relentless thrusts stuttering before he picked up the pace again, one good thrust filling Michael and locking Jeremy's knot into him. It didn't stop Jeremy from moving, still humping Michael furiously, each tug of his knot as his hips pistoned rubbing the already oversensitive bud of Michael's clit, quickly pushing Michael over the edge again.

Through the haze of his orgasm, Michael heard and felt the low rumble of Jeremy's voice, growls coalescing as a running commentary so filthy it made his head spin.

“So good, so fucking tight- mine, my mate, earned you, gonna fuck you full of pups, breed you-” Jeremy snarled loudly, teeth sinking into the shirt Michael wore to avoid biting down and hurting the human, panting hotly through his nose until his hips stilled, pointed tip pressed right up against Michael's cervix as Jeremy came, filling Michael's womb with hot, thick cum. It made his toes curl, belly quickly distending as Jeremy filled him with with more cum than Ryan had, pumping what felt like gallons of warm seed deep into him. Michael shuddering at the sensation, clenching around the fat swell of Jeremy's knot and coming again with a low moan, knees going weak as Jeremy's hips jerked, his hard tip once again knocking against Michael's cervix, making the human gasp and squirm.

Fuck, that felt good.

Michael was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to walk straight after this, but he couldn't find it in him to mind as he waited out Jeremy's orgasm, the wolf prying his teeth from the shirt Michael wore and instead nosing at his curls, huffing soft breaths against his scalp. There were little shocks of pain as Jeremy’s grip on Michael’s hips loosened, the tips of his claws pulling free of Michael’s skin, his quiet hiss making Jeremy whine softly, smoothing his hands over the soft skin to try and soothe Michael. Chuckling, the human lifted a hand to scratch behind Jeremy’s ear, letting the wolf know that he was fine, that he didn’t mind the slight aches and pains that Jeremy had left him with.

A quiet laugh drew Michael’s attention, looking up to find Gavin standing next to the bed, looking at the pair fondly, about to say something before Jeremy snarled loudly, covering Michael with his body and ignoring the way the human yelped at the sudden aggression and the weight of Jeremy against his back. Gavin just scoffed, however, batting Jeremy’s broad shoulder with his paw.

“Don’t be a prick; you’re not in rut, you don’t get to be a bastard just because Michael’s here,” he scolded, staring Jeremy down until the wolf’s growl trailed off into a whine, nuzzling Michael’s curls before rising up off his back and leaning over to press his forehead against Gavin’s, the two monsters rumbling fond sounds at each other before they pulled apart.

“Sorry, Gav,” Jeremy gruffed sheepishly, “got a little carried away.” His hands gently skimmed Michael’s sides again, settling on his hips as the werewolf sighed. “You okay, Michael?”

“Fuck yeah, dude, you kiddin’ me?” He laughed at the surprise on both Jeremy and Gavin’s faces, teeth flashing in a bright grin as he turned his face towards them, stretching out his back as best he could with Jeremy still knotted inside him. “That was amazing. Is your dick like this when you look like a human, too?”

Gavin burst out cackling as Jeremy whined, embarrassed, hiding his face in Michael’s hair even as his shoulders shook with laughter.

“He doesn’t knot when he’s human, but he’s still pretty damn big,” Gavin confirmed despite how Jeremy yipped in protest, dodging a swipe from the wolf’s hand as he continued, “He’s gotta make up for being short somehow, yeah?”

“You  _ suck, _ Gav,” Jeremy grumbled, a smile in his voice as he nuzzled Michael gently, a low purr-like rumble starting in his chest that Michael felt in the tips of his toes, warm and contented. He moved his hand to lay over one of Jeremy's, lacing their fingers and squeezing gently, the wolf making an inquisitive noise before squeezing back, laying more soft kisses against Michael's neck. Michael’s stomach interrupted the peace, a growl reminding him he hadn’t eaten since he was at work.

“Hey, uh- when can we be- not knotted?” he asked, Gavin hiding another snicker as Jeremy huffed.

“I’ve gone down a little. Lemme see,” he murmured, reaching his hand between their bodies and gently running his fingers along Michael’s lips where they were clenched down on Jeremy’s knot, the older lad shivering at the overstimulation. “Yeah. Just relax, Michael.”

Michael took a breath, doing as Jeremy said and going lax as the wolf spread his lips open, knot tugging at Michael’s cunt until it finally popped out, thick cum spilling from Michael’s body as he gasped for air, Jeremy whining in quiet disappointment as his seed left his mate.

“Jesus. It feels like I need another fucking shower,” Michael groaned, pouting a little at the prospect of having to wash up  _ again _ when all he wanted to do was eat.

“Sorry,” Jeremy muttered sheepishly, the bed shifting as the faoladh climbed off, stretching out his limbs after being hunched over Michael. “I mean, I need one, too, but probably not as bad as you.”

Gavin giggled and Michael flipped him off before sighing and forcing himself into a sitting position. “Let’s go, then. I wanna fuckin’ eat.”

 

Once he was clean and dressed, Michael followed Gavin and Jeremy, back in his human form, to the kitchen, quiet chatter reaching his ears before they stepped into the room. It was spacious, just like the other rooms in the house, counters all against the wall so there was plenty of room to move around. Geoff’s body and legs took up a decent amount of space, the drider’s hands busy at the stove as he spoke quietly to a normal-looking bearded man whose appearance filled Michael with inexplicable dread. They both glanced back at the approaching lads, the man frowning a little before he left the kitchen, taking a different exit to the rest of the house despite Geoff’s quiet, “Jack, you don’t have to leave.”

A pang of sadness struck Michael as he watched Jack go, shivering a little before he turned his attention back to Geoff, finding the drider looking him over carefully, eyes lingering on Michael’s throat before taking in the rest of him, eyes flicking briefly to the other two lads.

“You three smell like sex.”

Jeremy yipped in shock and Gavin let out a birdlike noise that nearly made Michael snort, but he stopped himself so he could fix Geoff with an incredulous look. “No way in hell you smell anything. Lil’ J and I just fuckin’ showered,” he accused, the drider blinking before he started to laugh, high and bright, shoulders shaking in mirth.

“I like you, kid,” he chuckled, making Michael raise an unamused brow as he remembered that Geoff was behind the weight around his neck.

“I noticed,” Michael replied cooly, tapping the metal ring around his throat. “Not exactly safe, sane, and consensual, dude.” He watched Geoff flush in shame, beard seeming to rustle as he dug through the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out a little allen wrench before gesturing Michael over.

“Sorry, Michael.” The human just hummed in reply, baring his throat so that Geoff could fit the end of the wrench into the screw on the collar, loosening it until it fell from the collar into Geoff’s hand. “It was an asshole move.”

It finally felt like Michael could breathe as he reached up to pull the collar from his throat, handing the ring to Geoff and watching the monster’s face as he tucked it away in his hoodie. “Seriously. Just learn to ask,” Michael chided lightly, peeking around Geoff’s massive form to try and see what he’d been working on at the stove. “What’s cookin’?”

The lack of aggression from Michael caught Geoff off-guard, staring at Michael in bemusement before he registered the kid’s question. “Chicken and dumpling soup,” Geoff answered, legs clicking against the kitchen tile as he moved out of the way of the stovetop, two large pots steaming atop it. “I figured we could use some comfort food.”

Michael hummed in approval, padding over to peek into the pots. “You guys got bowls in this place?”

 

After finishing a few servings of Geoff’s soup, Gavin talked Jeremy into bringing Ryan a bowl, leaving Michael in the kitchen with the drider, washing dishes despite Geoff’s insistence that he didn’t have to. The kitchen was quiet as they worked around each other, the drider putting portions into tupperware and sticking them in the massive fridge as Michael scrubbed out Geoff’s pots by hand, carefully cleaning knives and bowls before setting them all in the drying rack next to the sink.

It took him a moment to realize Geoff had stopped moving, glancing over the shoulder to see the drider watching him, chin resting in his palm until he jolted out of his reverie, sheepishly laughing that Michael had caught him. “Sorry, kid,” the drider murmured, legs flexing and twitching, not unlike a human shifting their weight. “Just admiring the view.”

Michael’s bright laugh was surprising, the lad shaking his head as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, arms crossed. “Not even wasting time, are you? The first time we’re getting to talk and you’re already tryna fuck,” he muttered, brows raised as the drider went bright red under his beard, fumbling for some sort of defense as Michael’s giggles only increased.

“I-I’m not trying to fuck! Jeez, kid, you can’t spring that on me like that,” Geoff stammered, running an intricately tattooed hand through his messy hair. “You’ve got no fuckin’ shame, huh?”

The monster’s incredulous tone only made Michael laugh harder, grinning broadly and waggling his eyebrows just to watch Geoff’s face go even redder. “What’d you say when we walked in? I smelled like sex? What’s the point’a shame if you already know Jeremy and Gavin fucked me senseless?” he asked, a brow raised as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Geoff do the same after a little shrug.

“I guess there isn’t one.” They stared each other down until Geoff’s face softened, legs tapping against the kitchen tiles and his arms uncrossing, hesitantly reaching out to cup Michael’s cheek, a soft smile crossing his face when the human didn’t pull away. “I really hope you’ll stay with us, Michael,” he murmured, thumb brushing across Michael’s cheekbone, lips pressing together in a thin line as Michael’s brows furrowed.

“Why does everyone-” He stopped, corrected himself. “Why does  _ almost _ everyone want me to stay? You, Gavin, Jeremy… Ryan and, uh- Jack? They don’t seem to want me here, but you and the lads want me to stay, and I still don’t know why.” Michael watched Geoff’s face, watched the emotions flickering across it in quick succession, how the drider’s shoulders sagged.

“We lost someone. Jeremy said he mentioned it to you- that we had another partner, a human. We loved him.” Geoff swallowed thickly, dropping his hand to his side and letting his fist flex absently. “When Jeremy met you, he loved you almost immediately. He wouldn’t stop talking about you, about how  _ amazing _ you were, it was like- it was like the first time he met Ray all over again.”

Gavin had said nearly the same thing, about how Jeremy adored him, and Michael could believe it after their little romp. “How did you lose Ray?” he asked, a sudden chill making Michael shiver, goosebumps erupting on his arms that he rubbed at, trying to bring back some warmth as he waited for Geoff’s answer.

The drider couldn’t meet Michael’s eyes for a long moment, sighing as he collected himself. “He… he killed himself,” Geoff murmured, the heartbreak in his voice taking Michael’s breath away as he fumbled for something to say.

Nothing seemed adequate, so he bit his lip and let Geoff continue.

“Ray was… he’d had depression and anxiety for a long time,” the drider sighed, tattooed fingers picking at his shirt where it rested on his hip, seeming rather anxious himself as he tried to get the story out. “He was doing alright- we never thought we could cure him, of course, but he was happy. We helped him manage.” Geoff trailed off again, his brows knit and shoulders tense, and Michael resisted the urge to reach out and take his hand.

“But…?”

“But some things can’t be managed. Not really.” Every word seemed to hurt Geoff, sentences slow and careful, as though he was measuring out how much he could take at one time. “Jack has this- this aura, almost, that he can’t control. In humans, it causes paranoia, aggression, hallucinations- and with someone like Ray, who’s already dealing with enough shit as it is, enough of Jack is- overwhelming. No matter how much they loved each other.”

Sorrow choked Michael up, sorrow for the loss that the creatures in the house had experienced, for the other human who’d died, for the drider who was haltingly sharing his story with Michael. “So Jack’s avoiding me,” he mumbled, getting a nod from Geoff, “not because he doesn’t want me here, but because he doesn’t want to hurt me.”

“He blames himself for Ray.” The bluntness made Michael flinch, remorse and hurt swirling in his chest, so poignant it ached- and, fuck, why was he so cold? “We all know it wasn’t his fault, he can’t control it, and Ray loved him, but… He doesn’t want to take the chance with you. Not with the way Gavin and Jeremy look at you.”

Michael shifted uncomfortably on the hard countertop, fingers curling around the edge as he tried to steady himself. “If I’m- if I’m causing problems, why do you still want to keep me here?” he asked, feeling himself shake a little despite his best efforts. “I mean, Jack’s scared to hurt me, Ryan hates me- if I’m fucking you guys up, it doesn’t really matter how much Jeremy and Gavin like me, getting rid of me would be easiest, wouldn’t it?” His voice faltered on the suggestion to get rid of him; Michael didn’t want to die, but god knew it’d be easiest for the men already living in the house. And it’d be so easy for them to kill him.

Geoff’s lips pressed together as he considered Michael, turning to a sad smile as he reached out to cover one of Michael’s hands with his own. “Y’know, that’s the kinda thing that would scare Jack even more,” he murmured, gently prying Michael’s fingers from the edge of the counter to lace their fingers. “We don’t want to get rid of you. Even Ryan, who’s so worried about us trying to replace Ray or forget him- god, Michael, I’ve never seen him like he was after what happened.”

There was a sneer on Michael’s lips as he opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but Geoff’s raised hand stopped him.

“I’m not saying you have to forgive him. Definitely not right now; hell, maybe never; but Ryan knows he did wrong. You probably won’t see his face for a while.” Michael chewed the inside of his lip, fear and anger at the naga who’d forced himself on him tangling up with a rush of sorrow and worry that didn’t feel like his own.

“I still don’t get why you wanna keep me around,” he muttered, looking down at their linked hands, shoulders drawn in tight. Michael couldn’t help flinching when Geoff sighed, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Michael’s.

“Because I trust Jeremy’s judgement about you. I trust Gavin’s feelings. Because I really think you could do good for everyone in this house, after what’s happened to us,” he explained quietly, turning his eyes up to meet Michael’s, the bright blue solemn and serious. “And I want to care for you.”

Michael couldn’t help huffing a laugh. “Y’know, Gavin said the same thing, about wanting to care for me, when he wanted to fuck.” Geoff’s high giggles made Michael laugh that much harder, body leaning into Geoff’s almost instinctively.

“I promise, I’m not just trying to fuck you,” he swore, squeezing Michael’s hand with a warm grin. “But driders, we’re solitary creatures. I have a hard time getting used to people- hell, I was iffy about almost every fucker in this house for a while.” The hand that wasn’t holding Michael’s was lifted to cup the lad’s face, the pad of Geoff’s thumb tracing his cheek. “I wanted you to stay from the moment I saw you.”

Michael licked his lips, considering Geoff’s words seriously before he looked up again, giving the drider a smirk. “So you’re not  _ just _ tryna fuck me, but it’s definitely a goal.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Geoff confirmed, raising an overly suggestive brow in reply to the lad’s tease. “I’ve been dying to get in your pants, kid.”

Michael glanced down at his pants with a considering look, picking at the fabric. “These are actually Jeremy’s.”

“Well, that’s less fun. I’ve been in Jeremy’s pants before,” he murmured, running his hand up the fabric covering Michael’s thigh and watching the lad shiver under his touch. “Guess we’ll just have to get you out of them.”

Michael’s grin matched Geoff’s own as he pulled the lad off the counter, hands gripping the undersides of Michael’s thighs as the kid wrapped his legs around Geoff’s waist and his arms around the drider’s shoulders. “Guess you will,” he muttered, close enough to Geoff’s neck that he could feel the grin on Michael’s lips.

 

Geoff’s room was just as big as everyone else’s, with wide double doors and high ceilings that ensure the drider didn’t have to duck his head as he enters the doors. Rather than a bed, though, there was a pile of feather mattresses in one corner, covered in gray and green sheets and a quilt that Michael swore could probably carpet the room. There was a web spanning one corner, silk spun loosely into almost a hammock, and a desk and a dresser pushed up against the wall, multiple monitors and stacked consoles sitting among tangled wires and various figurines. He observed it all while still in Geoff’s arms, ankles crossed just above where Geoff's lower back met his thorax, hips pressed flush against the drider’s body until he walked Michael to the mattresses and gently dropped him onto the soft pile. His eyes were dark as he took Michael in, the way the lad laid himself out after he unwrapped his limbs from around Geoff, thighs parted and arms beside his head as he looked up at the drider, meeting his gaze without fear.

“So. Gavin said you're kinda a dom,” Michael informed Geoff, matter-of-fact, grinning broadly when the drider’s cheeks colored.

“Kinda. Depends on the mood you catch me in,” he admitted, leaning down to kiss Michael, tongue gently coaxing Michael's lips open and tracing his teeth, both of them a little breathless when Geoff broke off. “We shouldn't jump into that first thing, though. I want to learn what you like.”

Something warm bloomed in Michael's chest as he reached up to wrap his arms around Geoff’s shoulders, fingers playing in his hair as he appraised the monster. “Gettin’ fucked is pretty nice,” he allowed with a shrug, coughing a laugh as Geoff let out pealing giggles, ducking his face into the curve of Michael's throat where his breath made Michael's skin erupt in goosebumps. “I'm serious!”

Geoff shook his head, pressing a few dry kisses to Michael's neck before pulling away again, grin matching Michael's own. “Fucking it is.”

The slight callouses on Geoff's hands made Michael shiver as they trailed up under Michael's borrowed shirt, squeezing his hips and smoothing over his ribs, pushing up the shirt until Michael lifted his arms for Geoff to take it off and toss it aside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ray is also here in case yall were wondering

It doesn't take long, after Michael finds out about Ray, for him to put a few things together: the random cold spots, for example, and the bursts of feeling that seem to come from somewhere  _ else, _ like the concern for Jack when the shapeshifter was avoiding him, or how his anger and fear around Ryan was tinged with disappointment and a desire to forgive. It's a ridiculous idea, he knows, but this whole house is ridiculous, so he really doesn't know how no one else has thought of it.

They're still in mourning, he figures, so Michael decides not to bring it up until he can actually confirm his suspicions.

He waits until he's alone in his room, dicking around on Steam on the laptop the guys had given him; it's better than the shitty netbook he'd left at home, which means he'll probably pawn it whenever Jeremy takes him back to his apartment to collect his things. There's been a cold spot fading in and out all day, and Michael feels it again as he rages at a game, really putting on a show and feeling a foreign burst of amusement.

Slowly, Michael taps pause and turns his chair around, taking in the stillness of the room for a long moment, psyching himself up to do something  _ fucking stupid. _

“Ray?”

It takes a minute before Michael catches movement in the corner of his eye, a flicker, and then another and another, like an old film projector clicking to life, the movements becoming less stilted as it warms up and the frames slide over each other more smoothly, until the image is seamless.

The image that has appeared in Michael's room looks like a young man, around his age, perched on top of Michael's dresser, staring at him from behind black-framed glasses with his thick brows raised, though Michael can't pinpoint exactly what the face means. Everything about him is faded: his checkered shoes, his dark gray cargo shorts, the purple hoodie that hangs off his thin frame, even the color of his skin and hair, all washed out as though the apparition has been left out in the sun too long.

His faded appearance doesn't make the ring of bruises around his throat any less gruesome, nor does it hide the odd angle of his neck, and Michael has to glance away for a second to compose himself.

“Took you long enough.” The dry voice forces Michael to look up again, meeting Ray's dulled brown eyes and avoiding even thinking about the state of his neck.

“Really? I figured out you were here, and that's what you have to say?” he snaps back, a little insulted, and Ray barks out a machine gun laugh, head flopping backwards in a way that Michael can't stand to look at.

“Dude, I've been bugging you for weeks. I would've taken a ‘hey, any ghosts here?’ man, I didn't need my name.” The laughing stops and Ray gives Michael almost a sad smile, rubbing awkwardly at his arm, image flickering a little when he shifts. “So, uh. Yeah. You found me.”


End file.
